The Wedding planner
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: (Alt) She's one of her best friend's top planners! Nothing could possibly go wrong! Oh wait...this is BEFORE she had to plan her ex boyfriend's wedding right? Cause if so, everybody should take cover.
1. Trailer: Where YOU decide if i continue!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Lately I've been developing this new story I'm 99.9% sure you'll love! Oh and by the way, Gabriella? Tell them the jingle I made.****  
**  
Gabriella: On It! (sing) I write these for you so go ahead and review! Please!

**Me: heh, that reminds me of the jingle. **

Gabriella: Yeah, me too. H-o-t-w-i-r-e!

_Both: Hotwire .com! *Laughing*_**Ok enough of us! Here it is! The Trailer! *Giggle* It is HIGHLY recommended to listen to Ariana Grande's "Problem" with this XD****  
**

* * *

**These are The H.e.a's**  
"Welcome to the H.e.a How can I help you today?" Gabriella said cheerfully as she tapped her pencil.

**Or The Happily Ever Afters.****  
****They're an association of wedding planners Their Mission is to make every single Wedding they get PERFECT.**

"OK Guys! This wedding must be perfect!" Gabriella clapped her hands to the crew

"Duh." Peyton rolled his eyes playfully as Zeke nodded

"HEY." Gabi snapped her fingers "Get to work!"

"On It Gabs!" Taylor got her clipboard dutifully

**Meet One of Their top planners Taylor Mckessie****  
**  
"Hi I'm Shayla Turner? I'm calling to see if you have an available wedding planner?" Shaylah's voice echoed through the phone.

"That would be me Miss. Turner!" Taylor smiled

**But when her Best friend gives her a familiar client...**

"This is our wedding planner sweetie!" Shaylah said to her fiancée

"Taylor?" Chad said immediately recognizing the planner

"Chad?" The young woman lifted her head from her paperwork

**She Might get more than what she bargained for.**

_*Switch to Taylor running into Gabriella's office*__  
_  
"Gabi!" the heeled clad girl screamed "WHY did you put me on to plan CHAD'S wedding?!"

"We're low on staff Tay I'm sorry! Just...Figure something out!" Gabriella said to Taylor

**Vanessa Hudgens****  
**

"Just. Stay away from Taylor ok? You made your choice a long time ago." Gabriella said icily to Chad

"I have no INTEREST! I'm engaged!" Chad exclaimed

(later)

"What do you mean the car broke down?!" Taylor cried in disbelief, hair soaked from the rain

"It just did." Chad said from underneath the smoking hood

"For once in your dumb life Chad can you just be where you BELONG?!" She screamed

"I am." Chad murmured

"Now we'll be late for rehearsal." Taylor gritted as she picked up her phone

"Where are you guys?" Gabriella sang annoyed at the tardiness

**Corbin Bleu****  
**"It's always oh Shaylah this!" Taylor sang during groom rehearsal as Chad rolled his eyes "and oh Chaddie that!"

"Shut up." Chad wrapped giggling Taylor in his arms, soon they realized the awkward position they were in.

"Um…" They said in unison

**Monique Coleman**

"Taylor! We are representing the company!" Gabriella cried as she rushed over to Taylor, pulling the black dress from her hand

"Black is for Funerals. And only the Bride wears white!" She said before Tay grabbed a white one

"But it's so SYMBOLIC to my feelings!" Taylor said as she reached for her black dress longingly

"Yeah and what are we wearing?" Zeke said as him and Peyton stepped out the dressing room

"DO I LOOK LIKE I MADE THIS UP!" Gabi laughed "You guys drive me crazy" she pointed covering her mouth and disappearing into the fitting room

**Featuring Nick Young-****  
**  
(HEY! **Oh! Sorry Derrick!**)

**Featuring Derrick Rose! And Etc.**

"I don't know what to do man." Chad said to his teammate sadly

"What do you think you should do?" he questioned

Chad grabbed Derrick by the shoulders and began to sake him "I DON'T KNO- oh wait. Now I do!"

"That's what I thought." Derrick said as his friend left the room

"Dude…It's like you have the magic touch!" Troy said in awe

**The Wedding Planner**

"If anyone objects in the union of this beautiful couple, please speak now." The Preacher said

Chad looked at Taylor who looked straight ahead, her bridesmaid dress and flowers clinging to her dutifully as tears threatened her eyes

_**Coming to A PC near you**_

* * *

**And viola! Its not as good as the story really is, but I'm on limited time so I put random parts in. it gets better. OOOOOH it gets better : ) As Gabi said guys! PLEASE-**

_Both:Re-VIIIIIIIIIEEEEEW! (Laugh)_

**No really, the reviews determine if I continue or not. So please Tell me what you think! And as ALWAYS, reviewers get shoutouts next chapter!I CHECK ****TOMORROW****. I love you all! Now I have to go talk to Derrick about the miscasting thing...**

I'm Not speaking to you!

**Ok Derrick? I'm sorry! At least I remembered!**

Go away! (Walks out)

***Sigh.* oh boy. Derrick! Come on D! (Follows him)**


	2. Welcome back ex

**After all this time we get to begin! This is for all 5 of you awesome reviewers! Oh and have you guys looked at the cover? It took two hours to get right (On tablet) let me know what you think in your review! I'm just going to get to the plot so you guys can see it. Enjoy!**

**Kaychaylorandetc**

**KierraB09**

**Guest (Awww! Okay! I'll write it)**

**And**

**guest**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

Gabriella Montez is the owner of the top wedding planning association in Albuquerque. And she was proud of it! Her, along with some of her friends from high school and college, worked their hardest to make every single wedding go the way it's imagined…PERFECT. And what do you call a wedding company that strives to make every brides fantasy reality? Well…you call them the Happily Ever Afters.

Gabriella pulled into the parking lot of her business and slid her key in for the mailbox. Overlooking the mail, she sighed frustrated and went inside. She was soon overcome by the beautiful light blue walls, with tracings of pink as well. She looked over at the stack of cakes, cookies, and other delightful pastries close to the wall. She smiled.

"Morning everyone!" Gabriella greeted

"Hey Gabi!" They all replied

"Zeke! Pey!" she called to her friend and her other friend's fiancée

"Morning Gabriella!" the two pastry makers greeted

"Morning! Oh! This is a list of all the baked goods we need by next Wednesday." She nodded

"On it!" Peyton smiled

"As soon as I finish this Wedding cake." Zeke stated, icing one.

"That cake looks beautiful…" Gabriella awed quietly

"All in a day's work!" Zeke nodded

"Thanks guys." She said going to a desk

"Hi Gabriella!" Amelia smiled "Tired?"

"Ugh, am I ever! Hey Amelia, is Taylor in her office right now?" Gabriella motioned

"Yeah! She clocked in about…" Amelia checked her watch "Two hours ago!"

"K thanks!" Gabriella said, going to the back and taking the elevator to the third floor. She stopped in her office and stuffed the mail into her desk forcefully, before gasping and taking out an important list.

Though we've been talking about the awesome Gabriella all this time, the story isn't really about her. You see…this is a story about one of her best wedding planners…who also happens to be her best friend.

Gabriella opened the door "Taylor!" she said

A jet black haired girl turned from her window seat startled. Her brown eyes widened in fear, And Mini Oreos in her mouth and lap. She was wearing a white shirt, pink over jacket, and black jeans. Her fake glasses finished the look. **(Gimmie mo, search it. She has the outfit on)**

Gabriella sighed "Taylor. What have I told you about eating in the office?" she questioned

She swallowed "Morning Gabi…." She blushed

Gabriella shook her head "Morning Taylor." She sat in front of the desk "Okay, status update."

"Okay. I…" Taylor pulled out her notepad "Finished Michelle Brinson, finished Jacqueline Jamison, am nearly done with Britney Adams, and need about one more day for Summer Thompson!" she grinned

"Awesome!" Gabriella smiled before handing Taylor the list she had nearly forgotten "This is another thing for Summer; she had an idea for her theme."

Taylor read over the list "Man…Girl's gone Hollywood on us…a red carpet?" she looked up, Gabriella shrugged "I'll take care of it." Taylor waved it off

"Sure you will! You always do your best!" Gabriella assured

"I do some of it for you; I know how much the company means to you." Taylor said

"Thanks Taylor, that means a lot." Gabriella said

"No problem." Taylor winked "Who knew planning weddings would be so fun?"

"Surely not us!" Gabriella laughed "Oh Tay-Bay! I need you on receptionist duty today!"

Taylor moaned and playfully slid down in the window seat "But it's a Fri-day!" she groaned

"Have fun!" Gabriella smiled before snatching the Oreo bag and walking out with a few "No eating!"

Taylor shot up "Oh come on! How are you going to put me on receptionist duty, and take my cookies?"

Zeke walked in "Hey Tay, can I have some of those?" he took some from the bag "Thanks!"

"Zeke!" Taylor called after him

Peyton walked in after and took some "It's for a good cause I promise! Thanks!"

"What good cause?!" she called after him

"The starving children in Africa!"

There was a pause as Taylor placed a hand on her hip and the other on the seat

"The Africa in my stomach!"

Taylor laughed helplessly and popped some of her own in her mouth

Taylor was working at the reception desk when she got a phone call

"Hello? You've reached the Happily ever afters how can I help you?" she asked

"Hello, my name is Shaylah Turner I would like to speak to a wedding planner." A female voice said

"That would be me Miss. Turner!" Taylor smiled _Shaylah…interesting. _"So how can we make your dreams come true today?" she asked

"I need the next available appointment for this afternoon." She stated

Taylor checked the records "I can put you in for 12:00 if that's good?"

"Great! I'll be there!" she said

"See you then!" Taylor hung up

Later at 12:00, Taylor was writing down more information when a young dirty blonde haired woman stepped in. She stopped at the desk and smiled

"Hi I'm Shaylah Turner?" she stated

Taylor looked up "Oh! Hi we…spoke on the phone." She smiled and nodded

"Yeah I'm here for the appointment!" she smiled

"Okay, I'll be with you in a second just let me clock your time in!" Taylor said "And your fiancée is?..." Taylor questioned

"Oh! He's uh; by the car he'll be joining us shortly." Shaylah nodded

"Alright, I'll be right back." Taylor said as she went to go get some files.

While she was gone, a young man with short hair entered the room and went beside Shaylah

"Hi" he smiled

"Hey" she kissed him "We have the most darling wedding planner. She is very professional." Shaylah nodded

"Well I…can't wait to meet her then." He smiled

"Okay I am, back…" a voice said as the two heads turned to see the girl again, looking down at all her files and sorting them as she walked.

The man wanted to figure out where he'd heard that voice before…it sounded vaguely familiar. Then as the young woman came up to brush some of her long hair out of her face it hit him like a ton of bricks. 3 years worth of bricks. The slim figure, sleek black radiant hair, and…and…what was missing besides her face?

"Taylor?" The young man questioned

Taylor looked up; oh yes…the beautiful brown eyes that put babies and celebrities to shame. A look passed on her as she tensed.

"Chad?" Taylor said in disbelief

"You two know each other?" Shaylah asked "This is great!"

"Yeah just…a high school…friend…person- Taylor you're my wedding planner?" Chad said shocked

"Yes." Taylor said calmly before her eyes widened "NO! Um…I was just…LOOKING! For a planner. For…you. For...your…y-your wedding!" Taylor stammered quickly

Shaylah raised an eyebrow, in fact both of them did.

"I thought you were the planner." Shaylah slowly said

"No I'm going to get one!" Taylor put on her false grin

Chad and Shaylah stared "Uh-huh…." Chad said

"You know what? I'll be right back!" Taylor said before putting her files down and quickly looking at Chad with a hurt expression. She rushed of before nearly tripping. She spread her arms out for balance and kept looking forward. "Heels." She pointed before walking to the employee room. The moment the door shut Taylor slipped her shoes of and ran to Nadia, who was talking with Zeke.

"Nadia! You have to help me!" she pleaded

"Taylor what's wrong? And why are your shoes off?..." Nadia looked disturbed

"No time to explain!" Taylor said "It's just that there's this guy I dated in high school and I told his fiancée I'd plan their wedding BUT I didn't know it was his! Please help me!" she pleaded with the brunette

"Wait." Nadia said "Isn't this that Chad guy Gabi said you had perfect chemistry with? Your first boyfriend? Her husband's his best friend? All of you are pals?"

"She told you that?" Taylor said weakly

"Dude Chad's here?" Zeke said "I'm going to say hi!" Taylor whipped her hand out to block him

"Zeke no please this isn't time for a High school reunion I want him _out_! " She begged

"But-"Zeke began

"You have contact." Taylor said gently

"So…" Nadia dragged "You want me to plan your ex's wedding instead of you?" she ran over the situation before shrugging "Okay. I can handle that."

Taylor hugged her "Thank you!" she went out "I owe you!" she pointed

"Not really! It's just another wedding!" Nadia called after her

Zeke looked at where Taylor had just exit "Not to her…" he said

* * *

**Whoo! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Terrific? Terrible? Let me know in your REVIEW!**


	3. I can't do it

**I'm so sorry I'll never leave you guys hanging with one chapter ever again!* **

***On purpose. In answer to your question Dear Brandi, no. Shaylah is not related to Sharpay XD enjoy!**

Taylor walked out in a disheveled daze, she could not BELIEVE this was happening! _Why out of all people did this have to happen to me? _she thought as she opened the doors. Chad's adorable brown eyes brightened as he looked up. With that look he almost looked as if he was…worried about her…but then again his hair was short so he would look like he had any emotion to her.

"Taylor-" Chad began concerned

"WELL! Shaylah, I have you scheduled with Nadia." She smiled brightly, acting as if Chad wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes, seeing right through her act and knowing _exactly_ what she had done.

"Who is Nadia?" Shaylah answered

Taylor opened her mouth before the beautiful brunette entered in.

"Yoo-hoo! I am Nadia!" She waved, winking at Taylor.

"Gratzi!" Taylor smiled weakly at her french companion

"pas de problème!" She whispered back "You must be our beautiful bride to be!" she smiled "Isn't she just a darling Taylor?"

The jet-black flinched her eyes wide "Di-Divine!" she stuttered "A _perfect_ choice made by her…" she cleared her throat "Husband."

Chad gave her a hurt expression, his head tilted sideways. He might as well have spoken. His face said it all: Don't_ be like that…please…_

"I don't remember this being a part our little agreement!" Taylor leaned over and whispered through her smile.

"Never let them see you sweat." Nadia replied before both girls tilted back up.

"Just to make this clear." Shaylah said "Nadia is our planner?"

"Oui!" Nadia grinned, nodding "That would be me!"

"And not me!" Taylor said quietly "For either one!" she smiled, Nadia tilted her head over to her good friend and circled her face, Taylor blinked back her unseen tears. Nadia nodded.

"Um…Nadia I have to?" Taylor explained

"Go." Nadia finished, nodding once again "I understand."

"Yeah…" Taylor semi-whispered, handing her the files and briskly walking out, with her head down while hugging her arms.

"Well!" Nadia beamed "Should we start?"

Chad looked after Taylor and slowly nodded "I guess so…"

**Kind of short but hey! I''ll get it! You know what- I love Nadia! I really do! I'm putting her in the regular series! Like she NEEDS to be a regularly aired character! Derrick, pencil that please!**

**Derrick: Whom? I know not of this 'Derrick'**

**(Alaysia sighs)**

**Gabriella: Derrick?**

**Derrick: On it Gabriella!**

**Alaysia: (growls, throws hands up and puts head in arms frustrated, Gabriella looks in sympathy)**

**Reviews!**


	4. Just Me and My Girls in the midst

**I have decided to make Nadia the cousin of Kelsi, she is played by that girl on the movie 'The Hundred Foot Journey' One of the best characters I've ever created in my opinion!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

Later on that night, Taylor sat in her condo emoing out to the news and a box of chocolates (I emo out to HSM3's 'Scream' when I'm sad….)

There was a knock on her door, she heard the familiar friend hum that the girls did so she knew it was them, after hearing the jingle of one of their keys, Taylor was soon met with her friends who had assembled a special version of 'The break up committee', The 'Post break up committee'.

"Hey…" Gabriella smiled warmly

"Hey…" Taylor tried to smile, feeling weak.

They walked over to her bed.

"Nadia told me what happened…" Gabriella said, Taylor nodded quietly

"Are you alright Taylor? I mean, _seriously_ alright." Nadia asked, placing a hand on her knee

Taylor sniffed and went into B.U.P.M.S aka: Breakup PMS.

"I'm sitting on my couch, which by the way has been remotely expanded so it is in bed mode," Taylor said holding up the remote "As a rich bachlorette with the freaking _news_ on and a box of chocolates Nadia WHAT DO YOU- THINK." Taylor narrowed her eyes, the girls blinked in shock. Taylor clutched the pillow she had tightly and collapsed into Gabi's lap sobbing.

"Oh Taylor it's okay…" Gabriella said quietly

"Oh her cries are so cuuuute!" Nadia beamed, kneeling over her before being pushed back onto the couch-bed. "Oh!" The girls laughed

Nadia shook her head and placed her elbows on Taylor's butt, using it as a surface so she could rest her head. "You know what, screw guys." she said "We can have fun on our own!"

Gabriella looked at her and smirked "Nadi I would watch out before she farts on you." Taylor giggled and shook her head

"I don't _care_!" Nadia rolled her eyes before playfully smacking Tay, "Bubble butt." she poked

"Hey!" Taylor's eyes widened, the girls laughed

"Oh hey, btw Shar and Kelsi wanted to attend this but…" Gabi began

"Ha ha! _Butt_." Nadia giggled before Gabi pushed her back once more "Hey!"

"BUT Kelsi had a performance with her new Sister in law." She smiled, going online and presenting Sharpay singing at Kelsi's wedding. Kelsi playing the piano.

"Awww!" The girls cooed

"But forget that for now, the focus is on Tay-bay." Gabi said making the duck face and speaking in a baby voice "So crap it all! Let's drink beer and play games and eat food and order room service!" She exclaimed, picking up Taylor's home phone, considering her complex did that.

Taylor sat up "How come every time you two come over you order room service?"

Gabi shrugged "Cause it's free." she widened her eyes and shook her head as if it were obvious

Nadia took the phone before Gabi could speak and spoke flirtatiously to the attendant,

"Bonjour David…" she said using her full french "Non…Just our little rabbit ordering food from you again…mm-hmm…" she giggled "Non…bye!" she hung up, beaming. The girls giggled

"You got the moves for him!" Gabriella laughed, Nadi shrugged

"Oh never mind that."Nadia reached into her purse and pulled out bon bons and champagne. "We have bigger fish to fry." She grinned. Taylor's smile began to show, Gabi's shock face? Began to grow.

"Nadia!" She scolded

"Hey. Viva." She shrugged, handing Taylor the bon bons. Gabi reached for one but Nadia playfully smacked her hand away "Those are for our Damsel in Distress." she stated.

"Whatever." Gabi rolled her eyes, popping open the champagne bottle.

The girls giggled, and for a moment…everything was okay…

**Reviews!**


	5. Alert!

**Hey Everyone! Since it's a new month I posted on the community page a poll! This poll will put which of 1 story and 1 alternate story you guys want me to update for this month! It will close very soon so get on and vote as soon as you can! By the way if you have not joined the community, some files you will not be able to view so be sure to sign up!**

_(plus . google . com (Slash (/) ):u/ 0 /communities/100966831532238618694  
_(Unspaced)


	6. Help me out!

Bonjour! So the new chapter should be up very soon but I have an important question!

**What should be the reason for Chad and Taylor's breakup? (And Shaylah possibly was the girl)**

**a. He cheated on her**

**b. An argument that got carried away **

**c. An unknown reason he said they should break up for**

**answer ASAP!**


	7. Spiraling out

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry, I can't access at the moment so I'll put you in the credits! Again, at school, whenever I'm at school, I make chapters as long as possible to last you throughout the day or week! So, two or three chapters should be squeezed in here. Enjoy!**

Taylor woke up to a hard pillow smacking her in the face

"Ow!" She groaned

"Get- UP- VOUS MORCEAU DE MERDE!" Nadia raged In french "Téléchargez votre LAZY Mais sur le canapé !"

(Google translate you guys, I know it's not entirely relevant, but just use it. I checked them, so it should translate exactly, then again it's not that serious.)

"Okay!" She yelled as Nadia pushed her into the bathroom

"GO GO bouger!" She yelled as Taylor shut the door "ET JUSTE POUR QUE JE manger vos gaffers!" She raged

"Not my waffles!" Taylor's eyes widened

"OUI! VOTRE délicieuses gaufres!" She did a quick nod "I'll teach you to forget errands." she mumbled

Taylor stepped out the bathroom fully dressed to find Nadi eating her waffles.

"I told you-" She began

"Get in the car." Nadia pointed

-(singing the wiggles) Ridin' in her big red car! (Big red car, big red car!) Jump in the car!-

Nadia and Taylor got out Nadia's small car and stepped onto the stone walkway and entered the outdoor market, baskets in hand.

"So what do we need again?" Taylor said wearing her flowing blue short dress with purple accents

"Oh just a few things for Chad's darling fiancee." Nadia rolled her eyes

Taylor stopped walking and began to grin "Did you just roll your eyes?" she asked eagerly, catching up with her.

"Oh Taylor do try to keep up, she's in a fitting trance." Nadia growled, feeling a plump tomato

"You rolled your eyes." she smirked giddily

"So?" Nadia shrugged

"So I want to know what the issue is!" She said

"Two please." Nadia said as the marketer weighed the fruitful rubies "You really wanna know?"

"Yes please!" Taylor insisted

"Shaylah is a bit- no. Shaylah is sensitive beyond help." Nadia said "You should see her Taylor! The slightest thing could make her burst her cap!" she retrieved her purchase "Thank you." She looked at the list "Okay so we need 90 pounds of sugar cubes-"

"For the guys weekly baking." Taylor nodded

"No." Nadia lowered her sunglasses "For Shaylah." she said folding them

"WHAT?!" Taylor scoffed "No way."

"No look it says right there, ninety sugar cubes exactly." Nadia showed her the list.

Taylor gasped "Who on Earth would need ninety sugar cubes?" She breathed

"Mrs. Danforth- Turner!" she switched after seeing Taylor turn pale. "Really, Taylor you should let these things go. You can't just let him-"

"Does the company even have enough money for ninety sugar cube bags, especially the CRYSTAL ones?!" She quickly changed the subject, looking at the list's precise order. Nadia blew her bangs from her eyes.

"Why don't you call our boss and find out?" The brunette sighed, handing her the phone.

2 minutes later...

"Ninety. Sugar cubes." Gabriella said with narrowed eyes, the phone cord twisted around her index finger.

"That is what was requested." Taylor said to her best friend sympathetically

"Why does she even need them in cubes?!" Gabriella protested

"She wants them- PLUS all the sugar we're putting within the six tier cake- on top of the layers. Apparently, she likes 'fashionable cakes'" Nadia finger quoted

"Or Diabetes." Taylor mumbled

"Oui." Nadia nodded

"Well..." The lovely Latina sighed, moving her feet off the desk. "Customers come first..."

"Yes Gabriella." They replied, hanging up.

Nadia inhaled after a moment "Well, shall we?"

"We shall." Taylor smiled weakly, the started off towards the sugar marketers stand.

"Hello, we need ninety crystal sugar cube bags please." Nadia smiled

"That will be one thousand please for our finest sugar cubes." He said "Especially ninety bags." He raised an eyebrow, Nadia narrowed her eyes and smacked the money down. The Man smirked and tucked it away.

"Oh Nadia what will we ever do with you." Taylor smiled

"What? I think it's preposterous!" Nadia growled

"It is preposterous I can assure-" Taylor gasped

"What happened?" Nadia looked concerned

"Get down." Taylor pulled her down, of course, not without dear Nadia staring at the Merchant evilly.

"Whatever is the matter?" Nadia asked

"Hush!" Taylor hissed.

They looked under the table, and who other than Chad was over in the corner with his fiancee.

"Seriously?" Nadia narrowed her eyes "You have to be kidding with me."

"He looks...annoyed..." Taylor tilted her head as Shaylah began to throw a tantrum

"Yes..." Nadia stared disturbed "I would be too...we should help him."

Again Taylor looked pleadingly at her french companion. Nadia shook her head "To hell with it." she stood "Hello Chad!" she waved, Taylor cowered behind. She did not see Chad approach the table.

"I have to get my car to load the sugar cubes in," she began before discreetly pointing to Taylor "I think you know what to do." she growled, Chad looked at Taylor and flinched.

"But Nadia!" Chad began

"I won't be long, Au revoir!" She waved it off cheerfully. Chad sighed.

He leaned on a pillar and smirked "Hello Taylor." he smiled

Taylor gasped and flipped around, her long hair swishing. "C-Chad! Um, fancy meeting you here..." She stammered

Chad smirked again "And you as well...May I ask what you are doing on the floor?"

Taylor's face turned red. "I was looking for my phone!" she quickly said

"I think it may be..." Chad reached into Taylor's small purse which swung around her waist and pulled it out "Here." he smiled

Taylor turned crimson "Of course...silly me..." she smoothed her dress downwards

Chad chuckled at her before his expression turned serious, he offered her a hand. Taylor almost got up on her own cooly, but her nice side took over and she reluctantly took it.

When standing up, and quickly backing up, Taylor cleared her throat. Chad sighed.

"You're avoiding me." he stated.

"Why shouldn't I?" Taylor shrugged, walking down to another table. Chad followed her. "Don't you have a fiancee to be getting back to?"

" She's occupied." Chad answered simply. Taylor turned to see Shaylah stamping her feet and throwing a tantrum

"I don't CARE if it isn't possible to release 2,000 doves into the sky! I don't care HOW expensive it is! I WANT MY WEDDING TO BE PERFECT!"

Taylor snorted but stopped when Chad looked at her.

"I'd rather hang out with a friend than get involved in that mess." Chad said before Taylor held her hands up  
"Whoa! We are NOT friends." Taylor exclaimed

"Is that so?" Chad smirked

"Yes!" Taylor waved her hands in frustration with a high pitched voice

Chad laughed as the went to the back of the market, behind the pillars.

"I have no idea how you could think something so ridiculous you moron!" Taylor said with still, a high pitched voice. Chad suddenly stopped, which made Taylor suppose she was to follow in pursuit. Chad turned to Taylor.

"You know, you are REALLY feisty today!" He smiled, cupping his hand under her chin lightly. "I love it."

At that moment Taylor could swear her knees turned to jello. Then Nadia came up.

"The car is packed! No thanks to you!" She beamed before pausing "Everything okay here?"

The two just nodded.

"Yeah! Whatever."

"Alright! Then let's rumble!" Nadia said ecstatically before feeling a tug on her skirt "Oh!" she looked down at a young boy.

"Excuse me? I'm lost..." He said quietly, Nadia kneeled down.

"Okay, let's take you to lost and found." She smiled, smoothing his hair.

Then he SNEEZED. Right in her FACE. (A/N: Okay, I don't know why I put that in caps. I just wanted to make it sound gross. My original plan was to have him barf on her. So, yeah. You see my point.)

Chad and Taylor cringed.

Nadia blinked, her Disney princess smile still present. She went into autopilot mode and began yanking kleenex out of her purse, picking up the small child.

"And THIS. Is why I'm waiting until I'm 30. To have children!" She breezed off.

Chad and Taylor began laughing. After calming down and wiping their eyes, Taylor pointed to her car.

"Um..." she began "I guess I'll see you later."  
"Yeah." Chad nodded

About a week later, with her avoiding her ex, Taylor had received a phone call, Nadia was sick and was heading home, taking this advantage to visit her family. Taylor stepped into the elevator, a hand held the door open right as it was closing, Chad stepped in and closed the door.

"What floor is your office on?" he asked

"The Sixth..." Taylor said slowly.

Chad pushed the button. Not pushing any others. Before she could ask what he needed to be up there for, Chad spoke.

"Nadia's sick." he said

"I know, I was first to know." Taylor said cooly.

Chad pulled out a sheet of paper. "Gabi told me to give this to you."

Taylor read the paper. "WHAT?!" She screamed, Chad jumped. "SEVENTH!" She demanded, Chad fearfully pushed it. So fearfully he missed the sixth. The elevator dinged.

"You missed your floor moron! " Taylor said with a cold eye roll as the door closed. She ran, with her heels clicking the floor rapidly. She flung the doors to her best friends office open angrily. Everyone was in there for their early meetings. Calmly eating food.

"GABRIELLA! WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME ON TO PLAN CHAD'S WEDDING?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bruh..." Peyton and Zeke began slowly, shaking their heads. "Not cool."

"I'm sorry Tay bae, I had to, we're low on staff because of this flu going around." she said sympathetically

"SCREW THE FLU!" Taylor screamed

"Stop screaming darling please!" Gabriella attempted

Taylor calmed a bit. "You know this means I have to go to the wedding right?" she said shakily

"I know... That's why I'm giving you a mega bonus...you'll be able to see your family in New York?" Gabriella reasoned

"That's not enough!" Taylor said hurt.

"Please Taylor?...For me?" Gabi pleaded

"Fine." Taylor sighed, walking to the door, not turning around. "But please don't expect me to be happy about it."

She stormed out and went to go print image ideas according to Shaylah's plan when she heard the elevator ding. Soon a tall but slim figure stood behind her, a hand went on her shoulder gently, she smacked it away furiously and stood. She didn't make eye contact and stood by the printer, arms crossed in front of her lawyer like outfit.

Chad stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked at the distraught beauty concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked gently

"Nothing." She answered as soon as 'okay' slipped out his mouth

Chad sighed "You used to tell me everything..."

"Yeah well now I don't so, yeah." she said quietly and airily, still not looking at him

There was silence for a minute or two

"Come on Taylor, what's wrong?" he asked

Taylor flipped around "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Chad you know exactly what's wrong don't be stupid!" she said grabbing her images and stalking away, her stilettos clicking angrily. She quickly went down to her office. After about 5 seconds of slumping in her chair, she heard a knock.

"Come in!" She said, composing herself, not thinking.

Chad came in, shut the door and locked it. Taylor gasped, she couldn't scream, the doors and windows were soundproof due to angry brides. Oh no oh no what was he thinking?!

"Why are you avoiding me?" Chad asked calmly. Oh.

Taylor brushed a long curly hair off of her shoulder. "You know why Chad." she sniffed "I can't tolerate you. After high school, after college, and now-" she covered her mouth quenching a sob. "Just everything!" she began crying "And I hate you! I hate you so freaking much I just can't explain it! So please just leave me alone!"

To her surprise, Chad held a smile- almost a smirk and shook his head, he sighed gently before inching closer to her. "Oh Taylor." He said in the most calming voice imaginable, he always knew that this little trick worked to calm her down. For only he could say it in such a way. He sat her up on the table, giving her a quick hug before looking down at her elegantly radiant face.

"Taylor, Taylor, Taylor..." He said playing with her hair, his face drawing closer. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Taylor looked up "...What?"

Chad chuckled and looked her dead in the eyes before whispering,

"I missed you Taylor McKessie." that was what she heard before his lips slammed onto hers.


	8. Note to my ever so sweet Sixers

**Oh my goodness you guys are gonna make me cry! Thanks so much :) I'll start the next chapter today, hey Mary! Great to know my stories help at boarding school :) this was the perfect pick me up to a terrible month xD love you guys and thank you! **


	9. The Psycho Won't Let Me Go

**Happy New Year my sweet wonderful precious babies! (She said in June) I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything (Except Playing Hardball because I wrote this in February)….But not to worry! I'm starting with my most popular tales. I love you, mwah, I promise, I'll fix it. Keep being sweet Sixers, thanks for all your reviews ^^**

**—****-—-—-—-**

His lips parted from hers so fast she didn't even know it had happened. Did it happen? She looked over at Chad whose eyebrows were raised

"Are….you okay?" He asked with raised eyebrows "You kind of blanked out on me…"

Taylor's jaw dropped slightly "I…"

Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Shaylah.

"Babyyyyyy~!" She chirped "Where did you go?" She giggled immediately

"I was talking to our planner. Old times, right Tay?" He smiled

"Um...yeah." She cleared her throat

"That is so cute!" Shaylah chirped. Taylor struggled not to roll her eyes. She was at work. Ex getting married or not, she had to stay professional.

"Now." Shaylah said softly, yet firmly. "We're going to make this clear. Are you the final planner?"

Taylor clenched her jaw. It was very obvious the kind of girl Shaylah was in school.

Pretty.

Blonde.

Self-Centered.

Cheerleading.

Queen Bee Grade A Jerk.

"Yes." Taylor said softly, with the biggest smile she could conjure up. "I am your final wedding planner."

Shaylah giggled "GREAT!" she cheered. Oh gosh. She walked up to Taylor and touched her arm and hugged it. She stiffened.

"This must be your dream come true…" she breathed "Planning your old companion's wedding." She smiled "This must feel amazing for you! We're going to have so much fun!"

_'No Ms. Turner. No we are __**not**__ going to have fun. My 'old companion' is lying to you. As he usually does. And for the record? No this does NOT feel amazing. It feels like HELL. Now stop touching and talking to me or I will get unprofessional! I dare you!' She thought defiantly 'Touch me once more.'_

She squealed "Ooh! I'm going to the car to get the book of all the little _clippies_ I have!" she quickly walked out

Leaving them alone again.

Great.

Chad chuckled and slowly walked up to the flustered, and irritated wedding planner that was his ex-girlfriend.

"Touch me one more time hoe, I dare you and I will _break_ this good girl facade." He said with a smirk

"Leave me alone. You should go with her." She added "They _are_ _your_ wedding plans. You should have an _idea_ of them before you step into my office clueless."

Chad sighed "I know your thoughts Taylor. Don't deny it." he stood on the other side of her desk. "Also, I have _no_ idea whatsoever what she wants for our wedding. She's all over the place." He replied as she walked over to a bookshelf and browsed it. She turned around for a moment and batted her yes.

Taylor sent him a sarcastic crap eating grin "What a lovely bride you've chosen Mr. Danforth."

"Stop it." He gritted

She flipped around with the book and slammed it onto the desk. "Look Danforth. I'm trying to be _so_ professional about this. Now I would like it if we kept our conversation at a _minimum_. I'm here to plan your wedding, make sure your pretty little gem doesn't go mad, atte…" she cringed, remembering a rule "_Attend_ your wedding and leave!"

"Looks like you've thought this over."

"Minus being your main planner? The whole time. From the moment you walked into those _doors_." She drawled in disgust. He looked almost sad that that was how she felt. "So I implore you. Don't mention high school, ignore her when she tries to make it sound perfect, and for goodness sakes just leave it behind!" she said desperately. He looked at her…

Sadly?

Why did that upset him?

"We just…don't know one another…" she sighed "Alright?"

Shaylah came in with a huge binder "LET'S PLAN!"

Taylor sat with her glasses on, looking over the 'clippies' she made. It looked like she was attempting to create the ultimate magazine issue. Her eyes were sore just looking at it. She hadn't even _studied_ the plans yet. Just one look and…

Boom. She actually needed eye drops.

Even her fiancé was cringing. He looked at Taylor to see if she was picking up what they had previously discussed. Of course she didn't give him a glance.

"Shaylah…" Taylor folded her hands and looked at her client "These plans…"

"Great right?" She grinned "I know."

"No." Taylor closed her eyes "They're terribly…out of order…what is the theme you were going for? Can you show me?"

She huffed and pulled the book to her with attitude. "I'll show you." She spat and turned.

A movie theater clip. A garden clip. An underwater clip. A strip club clip- yes. She had that.

"I want to have this theme."

Taylor looked at her seriously, unamused. Chad widened his eyes at her. What? Had no one ever redirected princess bride over here? "Which one." She said bluntly

"Um…U-um…." She burst into tears "Why is it MY job anyway?!" she sobbed and pointed at her "YOU'RE the planner! I'm supposed to sit and look pretty and wait till it's DONE!" she screamed

"Ms. Turner, you came into my office with these plans." Taylor's façade was breaking. She couldn't take much more of this. Now the woman, the grown triple lettered word woman, was CRYING in her office?! No. No. She would not have it without sass. "And I'm sorry to burst your bubble darling, but I'm not fully in charge of your wedding. It isn't mine."

Chad quickly grabbed Shaylah, before the blonde unleased hell. "W-what she _means is,_" he began, looking at Tay in shock. "She wants you to be included pumpkin!" he laughed nervously

Taylor suddenly showed sarcastic enthusiasm "Yes pumpkin! Be included!" she cheered

"I should FIRE YOU!" Shaylah screamed

Taylor gave a shrug "Hey, what can you do right?"

She screamed louder.

"They won't hear you. This room is soundproof."

Uh-oh. Negative response. She just used it to scream at the top of her lungs.

"O-okay, Shay, you calm down in here…and I will go outside. Taylor? A word." He gritted and pulled her out

She whined and yanked away from him. "Get your hands off of me!" the raven chocolate haired girl growled.

"You're trying to get her to fire you." He said with a smile, but you could tell he was upset.

"And what if I am?!" she exclaimed "I never asked for this! To plan your wedding! How much _crueler_ can you be?! To do that!?" No use in denying it, he had her figured out.

Chad nodded "I know it's hard for you, but you're the best planner in this company." He said gently, like a father talking to their child.

She shook her head, lips pursed angrily.

"And Shay and I _need_ you to-"

"Need me to what?!" she smiled angrily "Why don't you let her decide that? I think I've done enough for her to think otherwise."

"Taylor." Chad called her

"Why do you even _want _me here?!" she growled "It's obvious that I don't want you here. I never HAVE wanted you here ever since what you did to me!"

That made his look soften "…Is that what this is about?"

She blinked "Why would that…"

He cleared his throat "Nothing…just…I thought we were past that."

"How do you _possibly_ get past that?!" She hissed "Especially when you're reminded of it every day?!"

He sighed "You're right…I'm sorry."

"I hope you mean about bringing it up. Because you're about…" she pursed her lips and looked up, thinking about it. "5 years late. Plus."

He sighed "Right. I'm sorry for bringing it up. But please stop provoking Shaylah."

"Oh I don't think I have to anymore." Taylor said "I doubt that she is _seriously_ going to want my services after-"

The door opened to reveal a childlike mess.

"I-I have decided…that the problem is with me!" Shaylah sobbed, voice pitched. "You were right Tay!" she hugged her "I was such a child!"

"Oh my gosh we are not friends." Taylor said. Alaysia came in.

"OH DAAAAANG!" She pointed ((A/N: Haha, no guys. I don't do that. Continue on.))

"It's quite alright Shaylah." Taylor wheezed for air. For a petite little thing she sure could squeeze.

She bawled "Chaddy do you hate me?"

Chaddy? He hated Chaddy…

Chad grinned "Of course not my precious little diamond." He kissed her gently

*HURL.*

Taylor smiled. She was so sure it was quivering. "Alright! SO who's ready to choose an _actual theme_?" she grinned "Now that I can't get fired…" she grumbled

SMACK!

Shay's face bore a huge grin.

"FAIRYTALE ENDING!" She cheered

Taylor and Chad sighed in relief. Her hair was a mess. Her emotions were a mess. He had eyebags.

Finally they could go home.

"I had to cancel the rest of my appointments." Taylor grumbled

"Sorry." Chad smiled weakly. She turned to him with a wide grin.

"I don't want to hear that word come out of your _mouth_ Danforth." She chirped and blinked "It's unnecessary. We're all friends here right?" Nods. "RIGHT! NOW LET'S PLAN! I know that Andrea upstairs is _amazing_ with these kinds of things-"

Shaylah stopped with a small smile and pointed finger "I'm sorry what?"

"I…I said Andrea was good with these kinds of weddings…" Taylor looked confused

"YOU SAID YOU WERE OUR FINAL PLANNER!" Shaylah screamed. Tay backed up.

This chick was scary.

"I-I am!" She insisted. Not like she had a choice. "I just wanted Andrea to um…help?"

She calmed down "Fine."

Taylor exhaled and walked them both into the hallway. When she got back she slid to the floor against her door and put her head in her hands.

This was going to be a long~ few months.


End file.
